Empty
by Wildeve of the Heath
Summary: The Scouting Legion arrives at Shiganshina to reclaim Wall Maria. In doing so, they capture a familiar Titan. Historia had spent years searching for this Titan but when she finds it, she learns that it is no longer the one she sought after. [SNK KINK FILL]


I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

Empty

The Scouting Legion arrives at Shiganshina to reclaim Wall Maria. In doing so, they capture a familiar Titan. Historia had spent years searching for this Titan but when she finds it, she learns it is no longer the one she sought after.

* * *

**Prompt: Ymir gets turned into a regular titan (YumiKuri)  
**

The titan shifters go to the village, and Ymir, through some means that's probably related to how Eren became a titan in the first place, is turned back into a permanent, functionally mindless titan.

Some time later, maybe once the humans have made it to Shinganshina at last, Historia sees Ymir wandering around and proceeds to get nearly eaten / definitely maimed for it.

* * *

"You could turn back," Reiner said, it would be the last time he would suggest such a thing.

Once they would make their descent, any thoughts of returning may as well be forgotten. Ymir had a sense it would take a great deal of time before she could come back; the Scouting Legion would regroup one day and reclaim Shiganshina. By then, she felt that time would be against her with the Gates being repaired and defenses raised once more should the Scouts succeed. She stayed at the edge to have one last gaze of the fallen city.

The sun was coming in from the horizon on the other side- the first rays were peeking beyond the mountains a great distance away. At the earliest hour of dawn, he said, they would make their move. It would be a final push to return to their village- their homeland.

Her back was to them.

"Go back for Christa-"

"Historia," she corrected him.

"Historia," he said grudgingly, no doubt he would refer to her as Christa anyway.

Ymir sat at the edge of the great Wall Maria, her legs were dangling over the edge. She sniffled, then coughed out her spit to hurl it off to the earth below them, she used the back of her sleeve to wipe her mouth. She nearly gave a snarl but her lips corrected themselves as she asked coolly but without malice,"Why do you have concerns?"

"Unlike us, you have a life in there, you even said it yourself," Bertolt said while pointing his thumb towards Wall Rose,"actual ties, the rest of us could leave at any given moment-"

"And then what of Annie?"

He grew quiet and looked away as she faced him and the sun that had risen.

They each covered their eyes to prevent the blinding light.

Reiner brought his hand to his mouth as he made a move for the edge.

"We'll come back for her."

"How about the people you deceived?"

He didn't stop to answer her as a gust of wind drowned out her words.

-...-

Four Years Later

-...-

She reached into her flare bag and fired a green shot. The emerald flare left an ethereal trail that signaled their direction after seeing the last flare from the head of the formation. Satisfied with it, she looked back to Historia for a moment- the girl was riding with ease, just as usual, while leading a spare horse. For every expedition since they had began to take it up, the young girl always took that particular one with her.

It was Ymir's.

They had been out of the Karanese for two hours, another one would pass and then they would arrive at Shiganshina. From a distance, she could see several more flares rise, then she shouted over her shoulder to the new recruit that was assigned to their team.

"Vincent, fire another flare!" She ordered. "I'm fresh out!"

The younger one nodded and worked to setting his own gun.

"Sasha," she heard Historia call to her.

Sasha glanced at her for a moment, then ahead. She only said her name when there was danger. And there was. An aberrant was heading for them, they immediately broke formation and allowed it to pass them- Sasha then rounded back and let loose her grappling hook to its neck; the damn thing was heading towards the supply team. Within moments, she slayed it with ease and whistled for her horse.

"What's it doing here?" Vincent asked when they rode to where Sasha had landed. The immense steam coming from the corpse billowed over them, causing them to have a firmer grasp on their horses. Once her own horse arrived, she stopped for a moment. "Captain?"

A similar thing happened three years ago when a Titan- Annie- broke through the formation and wiped out an entire flank, thus allowing Titans to break into their defenses. She mounted her horse and shook her head. The chances of it happening her low considering the lack of activity from those traitors years sago- Annie was still underground, the other two were gone.

"Must have been lucky," was all Sasha could explain. "Let's keep going. I can see Wall Maria over there, maybe another hour and we'll get there."

-...-

They arrived and congregated with the rest of the teams that had survived.

Night had fallen, coating the land in darkness. Lights were provided by every ten men or so.

Standing a kilometer just outside the gate, all witnessed Eren's formation enter Shiganshina first by the flames held by torchbearers, as according to plan. The idea was to send him and his team into the city to clear out an adequate space for the rest of the teams to fight. All were waiting in suspense for the golden flare to signify their last push to reclaim their lost land. The veterans, having spent so much defeat in the past, were now showing the same level of excitement as the young recruits.

At the head of it all, Hanji rode ahead of them, her voice echoed to them, even those at the furthest end.

"How many years had we spent doing this? Not as individuals, but as a whole...?"

Historia lost track of Hanji's rallying cry. She had been waiting for this for ever, she was there on her own accord- to find Ymir. As much as she promised to live under her true name, she would only do so when she, at last, found Ymir. Dead or alive, she wanted to find her.

To her left was Sasha- the young woman was assigned to watch over her and protect her- and to her right was Vincent- a young, newly promoted officer who was also given the same task. Despite continuing her life as a soldier, she was given as much care in security as Eren was. Besides, by Hanji's logic, the young noble would be safer outside the Walls rather than in them.

She scoured the land for Ymir and found nothing with each expedition. Today, she would be searching in the last place to look. If not, then she would wait to go beyond Wall Maria. If she were to lose her life now or then, it would be for a better reason than before.

All around her, at the climax of Hanji's words, swords were drawn and raised to the air. In response, Historia found herself doing it has well- unlike them, she didn't raise her blade humanity. It was for herself. The crowd shouted, their voice powerful enough to match Eren's bellows from the Titan. The golden flare was lit- there was success within the fallen city.

"ONWARD!" Hanji called to them, her own sword was drawn as well. She rode at the head of the formation to lead them to glory.

-...-

Midnight came.

By then, the offense were only half way through the city in an attempt to clear it. As forces suffered the onslaught, supplies and horses were being hauled to the Northern side of Wall Maria by the use of the old lifts. Flares were lighted to signify the last of their carts had made it up the fifty meter wall. From above, they claimed a strong foothold in their plans to reclaim the city at dawn.

The risks of having an operation at night were high, or so one would thought. Under Hanji's word of her research, Titans were less active in the dark- there were less encountered by the offensive teams when they gave the supply teams time to make an ascent. While it took an afternoon to reach the city, the actual time to settle in was much shorter. More lives were taken during the day rather than night.

Leading officers, along with Levi's team, took to holding themselves in the guardhouse. The rest were busying themselves in pitching tents for the night. Winds blew in every so often, but they weren't enough to blow away the canvases and cloths. Horses were tied along canons but Jean had taken to watching over them to prevent any of them falling.

Historia looked into the darkness, quiet. She had removed her Gear and seated herself at the edge with her feet dangling over. Her camp was set up away from most as she preferred isolation. Only Sasha would approach her, along with Vincent. The older of her companions was at the meeting, the younger was tending the fire. She absently tossed a small, piece of rubble over the edge.

It just so happened that there was a pile by her.

Every so often, she would toss a piece of stone; it disappeared to nowhere every time.

"Ma'am," Vincent called to her, she looked back and saw him approaching her with a bowl. "I made some stew for us."

She thanked him with a nod and took it, she was given a silver spoon.

"Can I sit by you, ma'am?" He asked, he was a kind person.

"Yes," she finally said.

He did so. "You have a pretty voice," he commented,"you ought to speak more often."

She didn't answer as she ate.

"Would it be too much to ask you something?"

She nodded.

"You're a noble, aren't you? Of the Reiss, why are you among us when you could be safe in Sina?"

"Would I be safer there?" She questioned him. "You're quite new to things here. I can't admonish you for ignorance. To answer you, I'm here for someone. Someone dear. See that horse?" She gestured to the left with her spoon to point at their horses, she was indicating Ymir's. "It's owned by someone close to me, call me mad but I'm looking for her; when I find her, I'll give her the horse back."

He stared at her; he may as well be risking his life for a noble on a madman's errand. "A friend? How do you know she's alive?"

"She's like Eren, she's a Titan."

It became clear to him but finding said friend would be a long-shot. They sat in silence. When she was done, she placed the bowl to the side and went back to absently tossing stones over the edge. Vincent watched her, but she didn't mind. She was glad for the company at the very least, she learned to be on her own but she preferred to limit herself.

"I wish you the best of luck then, ma'am. Going so far out here...who's to say you won't find her?" Vincent asked with hope.

"Others who know of what happened," she murmured.

"Wha-?"

Footsteps resounded behind her, they both looked to see that Sasha had returned.

"At morning, we deploy the crystal and see how things work out from there- if Hanji's plan works, we block the hole with Annie. We go again at night to the other side, block the other hole there, and then clear up the city," Sasha explained, she leaned against a canon.

"You make it sound easy," Historia told her. "As if Annie would awaken and be compliant for us. If this fails?"

"Then we go home."

It was silent between them for a while. Historia finally broke it.

"Did you figure out why that Titan from earlier got in?"

"They let it slip by, no flank was taken out, thankfully."

Historia gave a relieved sigh, she was down to three stones. She let the first go. "At least they're well."

Sasha folded her arms over her chest; out of the three of them, she was still wearing her Gear. "But...there's one thing they said."

"What is it?"

"Connie," was all she could muster.

Just saying the name alone was enough.

She let loose a second stone upon hearing the name. She was about to give her condolences as she was expecting to hear a sob, but instead, Sasha gave a hushing sound between pursed lips. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Vincent asked.

Sasha stooped low to Christa's side and peered over the edge. The darkness below them rendered it impossible to see, it was staring into an moonless night gave no light, the torches only gave a good twenty yards of vision.

Hastily, Sasha grabbed the last stone from Christa's hand to send it over the edge. When the stone disappeared, a long, drawn out cry came from the blackness below. Historia stood up, as did Vincent.

That sound, she considered herself mad for recognizing it. She got to her knees by the edge and peered over. "That voice!"

"The voice isn't what I'm concerned about!" Sasha yelled at her, their commotion was causing a stir with the other Scouts. They heard the cries as well, they were looking about until the women caught their ears. The brunette grabbed both of their collars as a rumbling noise arose from the bestial noise. It all grew louder and louder, even the ground began to shake from tremors. "Whatever it is, it's climbing up the Wall!"

"Ymir!" She gasped, she desperately fought against her and shouted,"YMIR!"

She dragged Historia and Vincent away despite the blond's protesting, she shot at her,"It's Ymir, she's the only Titan that can climb up!"

"Are you forgetting Annie did so too? For all we know, it could be the Armored Titan!" Sasha tried to reason with her, but the girl broke free and rushed back to the edge. Other Scouts, unprepared and caught in unawares, rushed to equip their Gears while those already armed ran to their isolated sight. Historia was once again by the end of, from there, a black mass was seen moving upwards towards her. "HISTORIA!"

She blinked once, then a hand appeared to her right.

It was as large as a horse, an ashy gray that had appendages with claws for nails. That hand, it was Ymir's hand. It grasped the edge of Wall Maria, following it was the ghoulish face of that Titan- Ymir's Titan. With teeth lining its mouth and a crooked nose, it let loose a bellowing shout that made the world shake in Historia's eyes. She fell back as the Titan brought its body over, she scooted away to give it room.

Despite the monstrous appearance, Historia smiled and got up to her feet; her years of searching were over. She could hear Scouts shouting but they were staying at a distance as Eren called out,"Wait! That Titan knows her!" Historia could hear her comrades surrounding her while giving a wide berth, she imagined that they would be watching in disbelief. "It's friendly! Stand down!"

That familiar Titan stood there, its onyx orbs staring down at Historia.

"Ymir..."

For the first time in years, she bore an honest smile, it was genuine. She nearly let loose tears as she got to her feet, she extended her hand out to her, to touch her nose as it was crouching before her. As she reached out to her, the Titan's right hand rose up from the side, she wasn't afraid of it. She was more than glad to have that Titan stroke its finger through her golden locks, just as it did before.

Only her fingertips brushed against that crooked spot.

"I missed you-"

The hand instantaneously slammed into her from her left. Something cracked from the sheer force of being struck, all she knew was pain. It was worse than slamming one's body against a Wall after miscalculating the height of a building when using a Gear, for one moment she felt the inertia and then the next, she it a dull object. She was hurled against a canon.

Something pierced her through her calf, she only had a moment to glance down to see that one of the rusted poles had been imbedded into her flesh.

"Ah?"

Historia was caught in a whirlpool of agony and confusion; the Titan advanced upon her and swung its hand again, this time it sent her over the edge with the canon atop her. She shrieked, she denied that this was happening, she denied that she heard Levi's voice giving orders to exterminate the Titan, she denied hearing gunshots and Gears releasing their cables. As she fell into the darkness, she lost sight of everything.

-...-

They watched in horror as the small body was thrown over

The Titan then rounded itself towards Sasha.

Vincent attempted to run but was easily caught.

The brunette was faced with a predicament to either save Historia or the young soldier. She remembered her duty and rushed away, the young soldier was reluctantly distracting the Titan since it was busying itself in tearing him apart with its teeth. Ignoring his screams, she sprinted over the edge and hurtled into the abyss, her eyes set on Historia and the canon that was dragging her down.

As the teams above attempted to contain the situation, Sasha ran vertically down the wall; she was using the momentum and the traction to gain speed. Within seconds, she managed to catch up to Historia; she could see she was unconscious and, to worsen the situation, she was caught by the canon. She launched herself at the woman and attempted to pull her away.

It was at that moment she took notice that her left calf was locked in place by something.

"Shit, shit, _shit!_" She cursed.

As they fell altogether, adrenaline kicked up within the huntress- she knew they were getting closer to the ground. Without a second thought, she unsheathed a blade and proceeded to slice through the young woman's leg, she did so at the thigh. The sickening pop and tearing of flesh and bone disgusted her to no end- she was uttering useless apologies as she successfully amputated the limb.

Detaching her blade, she gathered Historia into her arms and released the cables.

Moments later, the deafening crash of the canon hitting the ground told her they were just a building's height away from certain death. She landed safely against the Wall, her breathing labored and her limbs shaking from sheer terror. She needed a moment to collect herself. Her blood was still rushing, she could feel something warm leaking undo her waist and crotch- it was Historia's own blood that was let loose by the open wound.

"Oh my god," she muttered between ragged breaths,"what have I done?"

Above her were reinforcements that were sent a bit too late; she could see two forms making their descent. One was carrying a lantern. Slowly, she retracted her cable and made an ascent to meet up with them; while doing so, she balanced Historia in her arms.

"Is she alright?" Jean's voice came down to her, he was the one with the light. He shinned it over the two women, but sight of blood from Historia made him gasp. "Damn..."

"Breathing at least," Sasha replied; they met and rested against the wall. She looked up. She could hear the distant shouts and battle at the top. "What's going on?"

"Levi called for extermination, but Hanji demanded detainment. The rest of us were gearing for killing it after what we saw, then Eren said otherwise," Jean explained,"Mikasa is posing as a decoy right now-"

As if on cue, they saw steam from above- it was the steam of a Gear. Everything could barely be seen from where they hung- the large mass of black came after the trail, luckily Mikasa was keeping it above their heads. As long as they stayed where they were, they would be safe. Sasha murmured,"She bleed out if she's not treated. Do you have cloth to tie this up?"

"Better, I got a medic," Jean declared, he rose higher to provide an adequate amount of light.


End file.
